super_smash_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Smash Bros. combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants. They are listed by the following series in Each order that character was revealed on. Combatants by Series *Super Mario: Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Peach, Dr. Mario, Rosalina, Bowser, Au 1 Mario, Geno *Marvel Comics: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Starlord, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Wolverine, Deadpool, Quicksilver *Dragon Ball: Goku, Future Trunks, Vegeta *Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart *Super Baxter: Baxter, Gunther, Rose, Amber, Waxter, Mahroe, Mahlaraze *Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong *The Legend of Zelda: Link, Impa, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Midna *Metroid: Samus, Ridley *Yoshi's Island: Yoshi *Kirby: Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight *Star Fox: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal *Pokemon: Pikachu, Mewtwo, Delphox, Charizard, Lucario *Golden Sun: Isaac *Pikmin: Olimar *F-Zero: Captain Falcon, Black Shadow *DC Comics: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Joker, Green Lantern, Harley Quinn *Real Life: Baxter Ewers, Fantacy Corrine, Amber W. Ewers, Melissa W. Ewers, Lexi Adams, Sadie C. Thomlinson, Sonikku Ewers, Jordan Ewers, Trinity Ewers, Must *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles *Superstar Nicolas: Nicolas *The Simpsons: Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson *Family Guy: Peter Griffin *Artix&Starfire: Artix Figg, Starfire Ultima *CD-Rice: Christian Rice *Kingdom Hearts: Sora *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake *Mega Man: Mega Man *Attack on Titan: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman *Fire Hair: Parker Mayson *Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha *Yare Yare Mariko: Mariko, Lekki *Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, Carl *Bi no Ōkami: Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu, Bideogēmu Hakuchi *Earthbound: Ness, Lucas *Fire Emblem: Marth, Ike, Robin, Corrin, Lucina, Byleth, Anna *Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear) *Pac-Man: Pac-Man *Street Fighter: Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li *McDonalds: Ronald McDonald *KFC: Colonel Sanders *Undertale: Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Undyne, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Underfell Sans *Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel *Dragon Boy: Dragon Boy *RWBY: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long *Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki *Kill la Kill: Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin *Punch Out!!: Little Mac *Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear, Springtrap *Sword Art Online: Kirito, Asuna *One Punch Man: Saitama, Genos *Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro *A-Girls: Amanda *The Pioneers: Megane "Goggles" Bando, Flare *YouTube: TheSuperBaxter, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, JonTron, SuperMarioGlitchy4, Egoraptor *One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Boa Hancock *Mega Man X: Mega Man X, Zero *Dragon Ball Fire: Bax2, Gostar, Starku *WarioWare: Wario *Fate/Stay: Shirou Emiya, Rin Tōsaka *Red vs. Blue: Agent Carolina *Overwatch: Tracer, Zarya, D.Va, Widowmaker *Team Fortress 2: Heavy, Scout, Sniper *South Park: Eric Cartman *Sausage Party: Frank, Brenda *Drawn Together: Muigi, Lario *Kōkō Sotsugyō shōsho: Baslix, Marion *Wreck It Ralph: Wreck It Ralph *Xenoblade: Shulk *Shrek: Shrek *Mii: Mii *Kid Icarus: Pit *Devil May Cry: Dante *Ape Escape: Spike, Yumi, Specter, Pink Monkey *Tales: Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurion *Mortal Kombat: Scorpion *Rayman: Rayman *Regal Academy: Rose Cinderella *Transformers: Optimus Prime *Vine: Logan Paul *Darkstalkers: Morrigan Aensland *Paper Mario: Paper Mario *Game and Watch: Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B.: R.O.B. *Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Jonathan Joestar *Toriko: Toriko, Zebra *Animal Crossing: Villager *Black Lagoon: Revy *King of Fighters: Terry Bogard, Mai Shiranui *Splatoon: Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl *Despicable Me: Minions, Gru *My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy *Ice Climber: Ice Climbers *Steven Universe: Steven Universe, Spinel *Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Star Butterfly *Super Baxter Times X: Super Baxter X *Shovel Knight: Shovel Knight *Shantae: Shantae *Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi *Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger *Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees *Johnny Test: Johnny test *Percy Jackson: Percy Jackson *Harry Potter: Harry Potter *Ed, Edd'n Eddy: Ed *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku *SoniComi: Super Sonico *Angry Video Game Nerd: Angry Video Game Nerd *ThatGuyInTheGlasses: Nostalgia Critic *Scott Pilgrim: Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers *Sym-Bionic Titan: Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan), Ilana, Octus *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Silver *Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty: Felicity, Miguel *Samurai Jack: Jack (Samurai Jack) *God of War: Kratos *Cuphead: Cuphead *Other: President obama Series Logos Super_Mario_Logo.PNG|Super Mario logo in dedication to Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Peach, Dr. Mario, Rosalina, Bowser, Au 1 Mario, and Geno. Marvel-logo.png|Marvel logo in dedication to Spider-Man , Iron Man, Starlord, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Thor, Captain America and Wolverine. Dragon Ball Logo.png|Dragon Ball logo in dedication to Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta. Final_Fantasy_logo.png|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Squall Leonhart. SBlogo1.png|Super Baxter logo in dedication to Baxter, Gunther, Rose, Amber, Waxter, Mahroe and Mahlaraze. Donkey Kong Logo.png|Donkey Kong logo in dedication to Donkey Kong. Zelda_Logo.png|The Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Link, Impa, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf and Toon Link. Metroid_Series_logo.png|Metroid logo in dedication to Samus and Ridley. Yoshi's Island.jpg|Yoshi's Island logo in dedication to Yoshi. Kirby Logo.png|Kirby logo in dedication to Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight. Starfox_logo.jpg|Star Fox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi and Krystal. English_Pokémon_logo.png|Pokemon logo in dedication to Pikachu, Mewtwo, Delphox, Charizard and Lucario. Golden_Sun_logo.png|Golden Sun logo in dedication to Isaac. Pikmin_logo.png|Pikmin logo in dedication to Olimar. Fzero-logo.png|F-Zero logo in dedication to Captain Falcon and Black Shadow. DC_logo.jpg|DC Logo in dedication to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Harley Quinn. Real-Life-Logo.png|Real Life logo in dedication to Baxter Ewers, Fantacy Corrine, Amber W. Ewers, Melissa W. Ewers, Lexi Adams, Sadie C. Thomlinson, Sonikku Ewers, Jordan Ewers, Trinity Ewers and Must. SpongeBob_SquarePants_logo.svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants logo in dedication to Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles. Superstar Nicolas.png|Superstar Nicolas logo in dedication to Nicolas. The Simpsons Logo.png|The Simpsons logo in dedication to Homer Simpson and Bart Simpson. Family_Guy_Logo.png|Family Guy logo in dedication to Peter Griffin. Artix&Starfire.jpg|Artix&Starfire logo in dedication to Artix Figg and Starfire Ultima. CD Rice Logo.png|CD Rice logo in dedication to Christian Rice. Kingdom_Hearts_Title.PNG|Kingdom Hearts logo in dedication to Sora. Adventure_Time_Logo.png|Adventure Time logo in dedication to Finn & Jake. Mega_man_logo.png|Mega Man logo in dedication to Mega Man. Attack_on_Titan_-_Logo.png|Attack on Titan logo in dedication to Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Fire_Hair_Logo.png|Fire Hair logo in dedication to Parker Mayson. naruto_shippuden_logo.png|Naruto Shippuden logo in dedication to Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Yare Yare Mariko Logo.png|Yare Yare Mariko logo in dedication to Mariko and Lekki. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Logo.jpg|Aqua Teen Hunger Force logo in dedication to Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad and Carl. Bi no Ōkami Logo.png|Bi no Okami logo in dedication to Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu and Bideogēmu Hakuchi. Earthbound.png|Earthbound logo in dedication to Ness and Lucas. Fire_Emblem_series_logo.png|Fire Emblem logo in dedication to Marth, Ike, Anna, Robin, Corrin, Byleth and Lucina. Metal_Gear_-_Logo_-_01.png|Metal Gear logo in dedication to Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear). Pac-Man_Logo.PNG|Pac-Man logo in dedication to Pac-Man. SF_Logo.png|Street Fighter logo in dedication to Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li. McDonalds.png|McDonald's logo in dedication to Ronald McDonald. KFC.png|KFC logo in dedication to Colonel Sanders. Undertale_logo.jpg|Undertale logo in dedication to Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Undyne, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara and Toriel. Fairy Tail Logo.png|Fairy Tail logo in dedication to Natsu Dragneel. Dragon Boy Logo.png|Dragon Boy logo in dedication to Dragon Boy. RWBY_Panel_Logo.jpg|RWBY logo in dedication to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. bleach-logo.png|Bleach logo in dedication to Ichigo Kurosaki. Kill_la_Kill_logo.png|Kill la Kill logo in dedication to Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. Punch-Out!!_series_logo.png|Punch-Out!! Logo in dedication to Little Mac. five_night_s_at_freddy_s___free_to_use_logo_by_fennekin4827-d82fz6v.png|Five Nights at Freddy's logo in dedication to Freddy Fazbear. SAO_Logo.png|Sword Art Online logo in dedication to Kirito and Asuna. One Punch Man Logo.png|One Punch Man logo in dedication to Saitama and Genos. Fist of the North Star.png|Fist of the North Star logo in dedication to Kenshiro. A-Girls Logo.png|A-Girls logo in dedication to Amanda. The Pioneers Logo.png|The Pioneers logo in dedication to Megane "Goggles" Bando and Flare. YouTube Logo.png|YouTube logo in dedication to TheSuperBaxter, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, JonTron, SuperMarioGlitchy4 and Egoraptor. One_piece_logo.png|One Piece logo in dedication to Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Mega Man X Logo.jpg|Mega Man X logo in dedication to Mega Man X and Zero. Dragon Ball Fire.png|Dragon Ball Fire in dedication to Bax2, Gostar and Starku. WarioWare logo.png|WarioWare logo in dedication to Wario. Fate_stay_night_logo.png|Fate/Stay Night logo in dedication to Shirou Emiya and Rin Tōsaka. Red_vs._Blue.png|Red vs. Blue logo in dedication to Agent Carolina. overwatch_logo.png|Overwatch logo in dedication to Tracer, Zarya, D.Va and Widowmaker. team_fortress_2.png|Team Fortress 2 logo in dedication to Heavy, Scout and Sniper. South_Park_logo.png|South Park logo in dedication to Eric Cartman. Sausage Party logo.png|Sausage Party logo in dedication to Frank and Brenda. A_Drawn_Together_logo.png|Drawn Together logo in dedication to Muigi and Lario. KōkōSotsugyōShōshō Logo.png|Kōkō sotsugyō shōshō logo in dedication to Baslix and Marion. Wreck-It_Ralph_Logo.png|Wreck It Ralph logo in dedication to Wreck It Ralph. Xenoblade_Chronicles_EU.png|Xenoblade logo in dedication to Shulk. shrek-logo.png|Shrek logo in dedication to Shrek. Mii_logo.gif|Mii logo in dedication to Mii. KidIcarusModernLogo.jpg|Kid Icarus logo in dedication to Pit. Devil May Cry Logo.jpg|Devil May Cry logo in dedication to Dante. File:Ape_Escape_Logo.png|Ape Escape logo in dedication to Spike, Yumi, Specter and Pink Monkey Tales_of_Series_logo_image.png|Tales logo in dedication to Lloyd Irving and Kratos Aurion. Mortalkombatlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat logo in dedication to Scorpion. Rayman_Logo.png|Rayman logo in dedication to Rayman. Regal_Academy.jpg|Regal Academy logo in dedication to Rose Cinderella. Transformers logo.gif|Transformers logo in dedication to Optimus Prime. Vine Logo.png|Vine logo in dedication to Logan Paul. Darkstalkers.png|Darkstalkers logo in dedication to Morrigan Aensland. Paper_Mario_Logo.png|Paper Mario logo in dedication to Paper Mario. Game_and_watch_logo.png|Game and Watch logo in dedication to Mr. Game and Watch. ROB_Logo.png|ROB Logo in dedication to R.O.B.. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure logo.png|JoJo's Bizzare Adventure logo in dedication to Jonathan Joestar. Toriko_logo.png|Toriko logo in dedication to Toriko and Zebra. King_of_Fighters_Series_Logo_a.gif|King of Fighters logo in dedication to Terry Bogard and Mai Shiranui. Splatoon_logo.png|Splatoon logo in dedication to Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl. despicable-me-logo.png|Despicable Me logo in dedication to Minion and Gru. My Little Pony Logo.png|My Little Pony logo in dedication to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. Ice_Climber_logo.jpg|Ice Climber logo in dedication to the Ice Climbers. Steven Universe logo.png|Steven Universe logo in dedication to Steven Universe and Spinel. Star vs. the Forces of Evil logo.png|Star vs. The Forces of Evil logo in dedication to Star Butterfly. Super Baxter Times X Logo.png|Super Baxter Times X logo in dedication to Super Baxter X. Shovel Knight logo.png|Shovel Knight logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. Shantae series logo.png|Shantae logo in dedication to Shantae. Yu_yu_hakusho_logo.jpg.png|Yu Yu Hakusho logo in dedication to Yusuke Urameshi. Nightmare on elm street logo.png|Nightmare on Elm Street logo in dedication to Freddy Krueger. Friday the 13th logo.jpg|Friday the 13th logo in dedication to Jason Voorhees. Johnny test logo.jpg|Johnny Test logo in dedication to Johnny test. Percy_Jackson_logo.png|Percy Jackson logo in dedication to Percy Jackson. HarryPotterLogo.png|Harry Potter logo in dedication to Harry Potter. ed_edd_n_eddy_logo.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy logo in dedication to Ed. vocaloid-logo.png|Vocaloid logo in dedication to Hatsune Miku. sonicomi-logo.jpg|SoniComi logo in dedication to Super Sonico. Avgn_logo.png|AVGN logo in dedication to Angry Video Game Nerd. Nostalgia_Critic_logo.png|ThatGuyInTheGlasses logo in dedication to Nostalgia Critic. Scott_pilgrim_logo.png|Scott Pilgrim logo in dedicationt to Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers. Category:Combatants